


Milkshakes Solve Bad Days

by knightinpinkunderwear



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Assassins, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Humour, Karaoke, M/M, Milkshakes, Nicknames, Pet Names, date, i said i'd do it, inappropriate use of spoons, wenzsasz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Headhunter and Zsasz love to work and have fun together, however disposing of Mr. Penn is getting annoying as Jim won't let them get anywhere near their target. So after three tries, they decide they've had enough and go have fun.





	Milkshakes Solve Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> Wenzel name meaning: "praised with glory"
> 
> Victor meaning: "winner"
> 
> Who gets praised with glory? Winners. Ergo that name works better and also says that they belong together. And c'mon a guy like Headhunter would totally change his name to add more flair.

 

He was happy to finally be out of the hospital and back on the job. Not many people were lucky enough to have such a fun job.

Given that Sofia Falcone had put a hit on Penguin and assigned him to work with Victor, now _that_   was the set up for a perfect day. Victor was an old friend, not as in boring and elderly like the late Don Falcone --though, you’d never hear that from Wenzel nope, never-- but old as in they knew each other entirely too well. Like how only Zsasz knows his full name, Wendell Brian Williams. Which is beyond boring and average, you heard the name and you thought of a kid going to soccer practice. Wenzel sounded better, it looked better, it had fun and flair. And it had that lovely last letter of the alphabet that also just so happened to be in his fun time friend and lover’s name, twice.

Too bad the day didn’t actually go too well, Jimmy Gordon and his drunk sidekick seemed to be everywhere. What was this city coming to, can’t an assassin kill a guy in peace? The city used to have standards, like that the GCPD left assassins to their business unless it was one of their buddies. Now, after the third time where the drunk and Jimmy duo brought half the police force too? Victor called it quits. He was just as irritated by the entire unfortunate day. Besides, Wenzel would never turn down milkshakes with Vicky. His bf/bff had an agreement with this one little diner that had the best damn milkshakes and malts. Drinking one was like an orgasm for your mouth interspersed with brain freezes. (No, he never learned how to drink a milkshake slow enough to _not_ cause himself pain.) They even came with those cookie straw things! _Who cared what Sofia thought anyway?_   It wasn't like the job would get done if the GCPD kept hauling Penn off to "safe locations" with a security detail. Well, they could, but it wouldn't be as fun as milkshakes and karaoke.

Vicky got the peanut butter heath bar this time. Wenzel got the cookies n' cream. He liked the classics. And it wasn't like he couldn't steal some from Victor. Victor always stole some of his. And they always ended up fencing with their extra long spoons. Because when else were you going to get the opportunity to fence with spoons? 

Not to mention milkshake kisses were like _the best_ kind (in second place was post-kill kisses). 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment?


End file.
